twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Team-jacob girl
My Talk Page. ImagesCAGBMF44.jpg ImagesCAXSEU18.jpg ImagesCAV8IQWJ.jpg ImagesCAE8S8XV.jpg ImagesCADM82PG.jpg ImagesCAS28JPG.jpg ImagesCAMOVAB6.jpg Teamjasper992828.jpg Teamalicecullen-pink.jpg Teamalice-black.jpg Ilovealicecullen-99.jpg Rachelle-red dress2.jpg Rachelle-red dress.jpg Wallpaper for T-JG.png Breaking Dawn promo photo.png 120.gif KateSpade 4.jpg KateSpade 6.jpg KateSpade 8.jpg Twilight-12-12-08.gif Team-jacob-twilight.gif 888876433334.jpg 33345456677u.jpg 99949948w.jpg Ttt1234567.jpg Rosalieandemmett345.jpg Th big 4043584.gif 33wsft67ujh.jpg Allice.jpeg Jacob537473473.jpg Zxcvbn.jpg Esme123.jpg 1qazxsw2.jpg 1234560onzx.jpg 11238uy387r.jpg 1qaazxc.jpg ImagesCADKXBC5.jpg Alicecullen766543.jpg Lovethispic7734.jpg Katespadebrycedallashowardpics8373.jpg Eclipseiscool2738273.jpg __TOC__ I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 2010-12-11T00:53:14 Welcome Thanks for the comments about my page and welcome to the wiki. Let me know if there is anything that you need help with. :) LuckyTimothy 01:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello XDDDD Uploading images Hi there! Please do not upload "new versions" of images already on the wiki, unless they are the same (or very similar) to the originals. One of the cake images that you uploaded for your blog overwrote an Eclipse poster that was on the Eclipse movie posters page; when you replaced it, your cake image was therefore appearing in that poster gallery. Let me know if you have any questions about uploading images. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, I figured you didn't do it on purpose. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) would you like to be friends ::You did it again...please be more careful. If you get a warning saying that the name you are using for a file is already being used, please try a new name instead of overwriting. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, no need to be sorry. Thanks for taking care of it! -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- hey have you been on here for a while i have some questions if you have. Bellscullen 00:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen Congratz Congratz with the place on the leaderboard :D Well you sort of took my place on the leaderboard but 's all right since I will get back on the leaderboard sometime in this week. I can see that we both are on this wiki at the same time, today, and last night, where you edited on the Victoria Gallery, sorry to say this but, two out of the three pics you added were already there so I deleted them. If you have time, then we could have a chatter on the IRC room today .... I am kind of bored so yeah, feel free to join me :] The 19th emmm... 20th place on the wikia guy, Memedi 13:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :P Talkpage (Undid revision) I hope you don't mind, that I did the edited your Talkpage, but I thought, that Bellscullen did the replacement with her content unwittingly. 15:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding categories to pages unless you are sure that you are doing so correctly. Most of the categories you added have been removed; for example, Sabrina Frank is not a "Minor Character" (she is an actress), and Tracking sense is not a "Twilight character". If you have questions about how the category system works, please ask me before adding any more. Thank you. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) <3 I love her too. Join me on the IRC :) Memedi 00:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ... I think i'll go to bed in 5 min. if you won't join me within. Sorry I'm just quite tired. here's the link : http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-twilightsaga See ya sometime :) Memedi 01:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) time zone I'm not sure but it's UTC+1 and ind the summer UTC+2 :) hope I'll see ya today/-night. Memedi 23:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now -Mem- Blank edits It seems like you've been editing a lot lately, but nothing is being added or taken out of these edits, i.e. just editing for editing sake. I don't know if you saw but even TagAlongPam asked for it stop on the Eclipse (film) page with an edit. So in the future please change something when you edit, not just a blank edit. LuckyTimothy 03:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Upon closer inspection it looks as though you are adding extra spaces between words, where they do not belong. Please follow LuckyTimothy's suggestion and instead make edits here that actually serve a purpose. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Why? Wanted to know why people don't like Bella. I see you are also on the Glee wiki. Thanks for telling me. :) Team Jacob or 'Team Edward' 01:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ''Hey! Team Twilight all the way right? *high five* so wots ur fav book in the saga? and what team did u start with originally? chat soon XD'' Hey Good luck with your badges. In my case I have a lot badges I'll earn soon: "TMZ Special Reporter" - I have 76/100 and the one I look most forward to is "I Sparkle In The Sun!" - In less than 40 days I'll get that :D Memedi 07:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you about Benjamin and especially the Denali but have you seen the casting for Vladimir and Stefan,i forgot their names but they are just perfect! Zafrina's casting person could have been a little bit better but overall the whole cast is great aside from renesmee as Mackenzie Foy i mean she has the skin,lips and hair for the part but she can't be perfect i get it BUT what about the CGI? how will that work? ... yeah, you're probably right, maybe you can ask an admin? i don't know. anyways; good lucki :D Memedi 14:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Galleries Sorry, but I don't know why you are having problems with the gallery pages. The only thing I can think of is that you are trying to edit one of the galleries that is protected right now. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :As I mentioned in my edit summary, that trivia is just too random for this wiki. This isn't a Kellan Lutz fan site, and so such a huge amount of trivial information doesn't belong here. The "trivia" that we have on his page right now is more suitable, since it is specifically about Twilight. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to know how ya doing? And what character are you most like from glee. [[User: Gleek5|'Team Jacob']]' all the way' 23:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm most like Santana. Have you met Petrificus14? She's on the glee wiki and twilight wiki. [[User: Gleek5|'Team Jacob']]' all the way' 02:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) yay :D 's so cool that you got it fixed :D and by your 9 year old brother xD I'm sure people will enjoy your pics on the galleries :P Talk to ya later Memedi 12:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) wow That's quite a lot! I only have one and that's enough :P I see that you have made a new signature :D But I can't click on it :P Memedi 20:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) and congratz with 11th place I just noticed it :D Memedi A gift for you, from me A gift for you, from me. Though it kills me to be here, and I shall not return untill I must, it's for a good cause (making you happyyyyy!). The words that are put in it popped into my head today, though I am sure it comes from something here. If anyone else wants one, don't give then yours, just refer them to me or ask me personaly (preferred). Love, the one and only, Anonymous Green Fairy Lol, you're cool =) Another For you. This one is simple, but different nevertheless. you rock you rock girl! you've made a big leap this week! from 12th I think... to 8th! that's pretty awesome :D the master of pictures lol. it's hard to find pics of Rachelle! unbelieveable! but when u finally find one then you're happy. well i've told that before i think but whatever.... and hey! I rock 2 xD ...2 much sugar.... Memedi 21:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :) thanks :) I see you have a new signature ... well new and new.... anyway I can't click on the signature.... well i can but there stands "page doesent exist" so... chck it out and fix it 'cuz it's looks cool! and who made it? ;p Memedi 19:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Once again Twilight Saga VS Harry Potter Well,I just I don't like Harry Potte''r.Cause one of friends said to "Twilight'' is makeing fun of Harry Potter". This what I said to him"No,Harry Potter is makeing fun of ''Twilight''." We can't agree with one or the other.But we still friends. But I'm huge fan of ''Twilight''. I read the first eight chapters of the first Harry Potter book. But I don't like Harry Potter. So I stopped reading Harry Potter. I'm team Jacob Fan see I added a photo that I upload (TwilightSagaBella). That's see why people like'' Twilight'' #Vampires or werewolves #It's about Bella Swan #The werewolf is hot (Jacob) Okay maybe only three reason why. Sign Hi! I want to tell you that your sign Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" doesn't work, because it links to [[Team-jacob girl]] instead of [[User:Team-jacob girl]] The same Problem is with the talkpage: It links to Talk:Team-jacob girl instead of User_talk:Team-jacob girl If you want to change your sign here is the corrected code: Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" Here is the example how it should look like: Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" If you forgot how to change your sign look at: How to change your Sign # go to # in the "Signature" box, put: Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" # (Then scroll down) # and click "Save". alt-shift-s If you have a Question, you can ask me. 21:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And again... Creepy. - Green Fairy 18:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: The new law. Well I'm sorry you're disappointed, but this is for the best. I don't think you need to worry about one rule turning us into a "strict wiki". The issue is that at the rate images are being added to some of the galleries, it's not hard to imagine some of them having thousands of pictures in the near future. Without a limit this is absolutely possible, since new pictures are taken of the Twilight actors every day. Where will it end? After a certain point, it's just pointless and excessive to have so many images in one gallery. I doubt many users come to the wiki to scroll through hundreds and hundreds of pictures of one person (and if they do, there are probably better sites for that). Another problem with the galleries getting so large is related to your question of deciding which images to "cut": every time I have gone through one of the longer galleries, there have been tons of duplicates. And in addition to the duplicates, there are always a huge number of pictures where the actor (or character) looks almost exactly the same, but their head has turned a fraction of an inch or something. It becomes very hard to keep track of repeated or very similar images when the galleries are so long (and it takes forever to go hunting for them), and this makes it impossible to actually find any particular image in a gallery. Having two (or more) galleries for one actor doesn't solve this problem, and would just make everything even more convoluted. Not having a limit has supported people just uploading tons and tons of images to the wiki without even knowing if those pictures are already here, since it has become impossible to search for specific images. If things were a bit more organized, it might actually be possible for people to know which pictures we have and to use the galleries (or image categories) to find certain ones. The idea of an image-limit was actually brought up months ago, but I've put off it off because I knew some people wouldn't be happy. You may have noticed that a number of the larger galleries have been protected in the last few months, to keep them from getting even longer. Unfortunately things are getting out of hand with images on the wiki and it's time to get a bit of control over the situation. I don't think it's unreasonable, since 200 pictures is still quite a lot—probably more than you think. I tried to choose a limit that would still allow for a lot of images without letting the galleries get overwhelming, and I think 200 is a fair number. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Slideshows are pretty and all, so they are nice for things like the front page or special events (and I know people like using them on their user pages). But as for use in the galleries, they would just make it more difficult for people to view the images. You would have to watch the entire slideshow (or click 99 times) to see what pictures are in there. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hey, I see you have a vampire infobox on your profile. How did you do that? I have been trying to figure it out and I can't figure out how. Bellscullen 23:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Photo of Alice Thanks for liking mine. Your Welcome. :) Go Team Alice!! She is my favorite character. Who is your favorite? Bells.Cullen 23:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Your signature I love your signature where it says "I'm betting on Alice". Bells.Cullen 13:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Did the User Green Fairy make your Alice wallpaper? I just wanna tell you your wallpapers are awesome. They look so good. :) -Dorothy or - Bells.Cullen 23:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen They are so cool. I love your Alice one. :D Bells.Cullen 23:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Another wallpaper for you. I was inspired by another picture that came to me in deep thought. Green Fairy 23:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC)